Aimi
by ShadowDaisuke
Summary: This has nothing to do with DNAngel. Kyle is an adopted child that moved from America to japan. One day, a strange light appeared when he was on a bikeride and when he went to check out what happened, a beautiful girl stood where the light crashed, and fo


This has absolutely **0** to do with DNAngel, there's no fanfiction section based on the anime that this is based on, This Ugly Yet Beautiful World created by Gainax, the company behind the Evangelion series.

ONE MORE TIME SO I DON'T GET FLAMED, This is a fanfiction based on an anime that only a few people have seen!

Here's the full summary: On a short bike ride out of the house, Kyle Nikihama, a adopted American child that was moved to Japan, sees a strange light crash into the forest next to him. As he goes to inspect, a beautiful girl stands where the point of impact happened. The strange thing is, is that the girl seems to be in love with him, and Kyle, being only twelve, and has no idea what to do.

**Chapter One: Unpredictability **

"Alright, class dismissed!"

"Yes Ma'am." Several students chorused, seemingly uninterested. The other students were already out of their seats and trudging towards the door. I was one of the other students, Kyle Nikihama. I came from America and came to Japan after I was adopted in an orphanage. My original parents were killed in a car crash when I was only six months old. Luckily, I was at my "nana's" house.

I easily adopted Japanese culture and language, and now I can speak English and Japanese. I now live with two insane parents, the mom is the quiet wife that doesn't usually say much and can cook very well. And my father is obsessed with samurai and ninja's, and I usually get assaulted from him throwing kunai knifes at me.

The 'couple' owns a small apartment complex that holds a variety of strange persons. But what do I know. I'm only twelve for god's sake.

"Kyle-san, wait!"

I looked behind me as I picked up my solid black backpack from the corner of the room. The girl who lives in the apartment complex next to me came running at me.

"Alright, Miri-san." I said quietly as I hefted the backpack onto my shoulder.

The relationship with Miri-san is, complicated, to say the least. She's an overemotional, overprotective, angry at the most common thing, and she's right next-door, which only intensifies those traits.

She keeps thinking that I like her, even though she's a year younger then me. Starting rumors about me and taunting me that I haven't had a girlfriend yet. But what do I know about girls. I'm only twelve for god's sake.

So here we are now, walking out of the school gates and begin our four-block walk to the apartment. With my hands in my pockets, I try to look like I'm paying attention to the gossip that Miri is spewing out. She thinks she's like my goddamn sister, or something.

In my school, I'm actually very well liked by almost everyone. Being the only full American in my entire school must be a big plus. People think I'm shy because I don't talk much, and some people, mostly jealous guys, think I'm gay because I don't talk to girls that much.

"Kyle-san, are you paying attention to me?" Miri squealed, obviously annoyed.

"No, no I'm not." I said, bored, looking straight ahead. Her reaction was a hard punch to the back of my head. I'm used to it now.

"Why don't you ever listen to anything I say! I always pay attention when you speak to me!" She whined, her ponytails bouncing as she turned to me.

"Ugh…sorry, jeez." I grunted as I tried to ignore her constant whining.

"Well be sure to pay more attention when someone is speaking to you! Now anyways, I'm talking to Rei when all of a sudden Ritsuko comes in and just-"

Once again I spaced out until I got home.

---

"We're home!" I shouted dully as I walked through the entrance of the Apartment. The obvious reply was a shiruken zipping past my face and hitting the wall to my left. Which was etched with the marks of past sharp objects I might add.

"You have to always be on guard, Kyle-san!" My 'father' shouted as he reached to get a kunai knife. "Dad, you're eventually going to kill someone by throwing those things!" I yelled at him.

"Well, they should always be on guard." Father answered as he held the knife between in his hand.

"Whatever." I replied as I walked through the door into the section of the apartment my family and I lived in.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Miri yelled, obviously pointed at me. Sometimes I think she actually wants me to catch her in the shower, she always does it to me and says it's an accident.

I began to walk to my room when my mom asked, "How was your day, Kyle-kun?" Out of everyone I knew here, my mother is the only one I can really talk to openly. "It was alright, I guess." I said, cant waiting to go to bed and take a nap.

"That's good, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Alright." I said before I trudged into my dark room. I flopped down on the bed, not bothering to take off my shoes. With my face on the mattress I was to bored to even sleep. I sighed and just laid there until I couldn't take it anymore and just got up and walked out of my room.

"Oh, you're up early, Kyle, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." My mother said, cooking something on the stove.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." I replied while walking towards the door and grabbing my bike that was resting against the wall.

"Okay, just be safe." Mom replied, still cooking.

"'Kay."

---

What am I doing here.

There's no reason for me to be here.

I don't matter at all.

Not to anyone.

Damn I'm hungry.

What was the homework tonight?

Oh, right, it's Friday.

Jesus I'm hungry.

What was the name of that song that System of a Down sang with the whole angel thing?

Oh crap, car, better go off to the side.

These random thoughts past my mind as I rode my bike down a hillside road. The sun was setting and in just a few minutes it would be totally dark. I stood up on the pedals and pumped my legs harder so I would go faster.

I just wish someone would really care for me…I thought, becoming slightly depressed.

Almost immediately after I thought that, a blinding flash erupted from the sky. I jumped and toppled over on my speeding bike and crashed to the ground, my elbow and upper arm becoming severely scraped.

"Ah! Damn!" I yelled as I rolled twice before coming to a stop. Disoriented and dizzy, I stood up and say a glowing beam shoot out of the sky and heading towards the forest on the other side of the small hill. I lied down, covered my head, and braced for impact.

_This is it, the North Korean's finally put money where their mouth is. _I thought, thinking it was a nuclear bomb.

Instead of a large firebomb erupting from ground zero, all I heard was a crash and silence. "Wha—What the hell was that thing?" I asked myself panting and sweating. I stood there for what seemed like a few minutes before walking towards my bike. I picked it up and was about to leave, but then the curiosity got the best of me and I pedaled over to the side, got off, lifted the bike over the edge, and rode the bumpy ride down into the mass of trees.

I could hear the cracking of branches and bark from what I thought was several small fires. I pushed away branches and leaves while I walked towards the site.

I stepped through the last of the trees into the place the blinding light crashed into. I stepped onto charred grass into the small area of treeless terrain. "Whoa…" I whispered to myself as I looked up into a tree that was holding a small, glowing, white orb. I was mesmerized by it and stood dumbfounded by it's beauty.

Then, out of nowhere, a person appeared inside of the orb, causing me to shriek and take a quick couple steps back. I stared at the person inside, completely immersed into the moment.

I then blushed, noticing that it was a girl, who looked about my age. I looked away but then quickly looked back, and, to my surprise, her eyes were open and looking at me. She smiled warmly and then in a way that I couldn't explain, floated out of the orb and slowly floated to the ground in front of me, with a large smile, and other seemingly large things.

I stood, shocked at the girl, as she finally landed on the ground and smiled at me. I began to pant and my heart began to beat faster.

_She…She's beautiful…_ I thought to myself, noticing how cute and beautiful she was. Long bright red hair, extending all the way to the small of her back, her warm, piercing red eyes, and petite body made my legs wobble.

I blinked loudly twice at her petite body, she was about two inches shorter then I was. I smiled an awkward smile as she beamed at me.

"Uh….heh….heh…h-hi." I said nervously while staring at her beautiful figure.

"Hi." She simply replied, still smiling.

_She's…so…so cute…_I blushed madly.

"W-W-What's your na-name?" I stuttered.

"I don't have a name…" She whispered, uncertain.

"Oh." I replied, stupididly.

We stood there for a long couple seconds before she asked, "What's your name?"

"M-Me? I'm Kyle…Kyle Nakihama." I said, still shocked.

She tilted her head and smiled, "Kyle." And laughed softly.

The sun was all the way down, the sky turning a dark blue, dark clouds seemingly out of nowhere formed in the sky. The mysterious girl looked up and saw the clouds. "Kyle-kun, what are those called?" She asked pointing towards the sky.

I looked up and answered, "Those are called clouds…" I felt awkward explaining what something a simple as a cloud was called.

"They're pretty." She smiled at me.

_CCRRAACCKK_

A thunderbolt shot out close by and the girl screamed and lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my waist while still screaming. I screamed out loud as well and toppled backwards, with her naked chest on mine. Her head resting just below mine while her hands gripped my shirt. I could hear light sobbing from below me.

"He-Hey, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

I could feel her head rocking back and fourth, knowing she was saying yes. _Should I put my arms around her? …But she's completely nude, that would be un-polite. _I thought.

"Hey…hey it's okay, please stop crying." I said, ignoring my past judgment, I wrapped my arms around her back. She continued sobbing, and I felt a drop of water land on my forehead. Then another one, and soon the drops fell more rapidly.

"Oh, no, it's starting to rain." I whispered. "Come on, you come with me, you'll stay at my house tonight."

"House?" She asked.

"Uhm…it's the place where you stay so you can sleep and eat and relax and stuff." I replied awkwardly.

"Heheh, I like houses."

"Yeah…." I whispered back.

I slowly got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with me. She clutched her naked body and began shivering as the rain poured down onto her.

"Oh! Are you cold." I asked loudly. She nodded as a reply and bit her lower lip. "H-Here." I said, taking off my black hoodie sweater and gave it to her. I started to get cold too, from only wearing a white t-shirt.

"H-Here, put this on, you'll stay warm." I said handing it to her carefully.

She nodded and slipped the hoodie over her body covering herself all the way to the knees. "Let's go home…" I whispered to her, smiling. She smiled back and put her arms around my right arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed and started to walk, completely forgetting about my bike.

---

"So…wh-where did you come from?" I asked after several long minutes of silence.

"…I don't know…" She said evenly.

"Oh…" I replied, several more minutes of awkward silence followed.

The rain began to fall even harder, her hair becoming frizzy and damp. She let out a strangely sweet sneeze and was followed by a short sniff.

"Oh no, you must have caught a cold or something." I said worried, she clutched my arm tighter as a reply.

"Man, it must be at least ten now…I'm so late." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry." The girl replied sadly.

"No, it's not your fault." I said back to her. "Now let's get you home." I smiled at her.

"Yeah." She replied, smiling at me as well.

---

"Alright, we're here, just be quiet and I'll get you a futon." I whispered to her as she sat down on the floor in my pitch-black room.

"Alright, Kyle-kun." She replied, still having a smile on her beautiful face. I hoped that she didn't see my blush as I turn around and crouch-walked out of the room.

I began rubbing my face with my hands, trying to see if this was all real. It was.

In the closet, I stumbled to reach the top shelf where we kept the spare futons for company.

"agh…god…damnit…get down…ah, here we go." I whispered in triumph as I finally held the blue futon in my arms. Immediately after I took the futon, I put it on the ground and opened the bottom cabinet where my clothes were. I mumbled as I dug through the seemingly endless supply of clothes, half of them I never even wore.

I managed to find a black tank top and a pair of gray shorts. "…Would these fit her?" I whispered as I kneeled down to inspect them and tried to compare them to the girl. In my mind I was trying to see if they would fit, but she was wearing nothing in my mental picture of her.

I tightly shut my eyes and shucked my head violently. "Agh, don't think about that kind of stuff you pervert…" I accused myself. I mouthed a 'screw-it' and just took the clothes and the futon in both arms, and stealthily headed for my room.

I entered my room silently and quickly shut the door behind me.

---

"Here you go, I got you a place to sleep on and some dry clothes." I whispered to her while she sat on the floor, scanning the room with interest.

"There was no need, Kyle-kun." She said happily.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I whispered, confused.

"Couldn't we just use the same one?" She asked quizzically. I blushed more then I thought was possible, feeling on the verge of passing out, I quickly answered, "N-No…that would be…uh…odd…I guess that's how you would put it."

"Oh…" She replied, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"H-Here, here's some warm clothes, don't worry I wont look." I said, bashfully handing over the tank top and shorts. Before I was able to look away, she threw off the wet jacket off her, exposing her nude body. She noticed that I was acting awkward and asked, "Kyle-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"N-Nothing, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by looking…" I quickly replied, hastily turning my head away.

"You didn't embarrass me, is there something wrong with the way I look?" She said, oblivious.

"N…No…you're…you're beautiful." I said with my head turned. I mentally kicked myself for saying such a cheesy line.

"Thank you, Kyle-kun." She smiled as she slipped on the tank top and slid on the pair of shorts with her legs outstretched, causing my nose to bleed profusely.

"Alright, Kyle-kun, I'm done." She giggled, seeing my reaction.

"O-Okay…Aimi." I bit my lower lip.

"Aimi?" She asked.

"Uhm…that's what I…named you. If you don't like it, I wont call you that!" I quickly said.

"…. I think it's a nice name." She said with that same beautiful smile

"Okay, then, your name is now Aimi." I smiled back at her.

"Heheh, alright." She giggled.

"Alright, Aimi, let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." She replied evenly. I lied down the spare futon and waited for her to crawl onto it. She silently lied down on the Japanese-bed. "H-Here." I whispered, gingerly putting the blanket on top of her, she smiled warmly at me as I did.

"G-Good night…Aimi-chan…" I blushed.

"Daisuki, Kyle-chan." With that she quickly fell to sleep, and I almost past out from blood loss from my nose.

---

For some reason, I felt something warm and soft press against my back. It was a very pleasant feeling, with a light gust of air brush against the back of my neck. It was very relaxing, calming experience. That was until I woke up to the feeling of something wrapping around my chest dully.

I opened my eyes to see, what else, blackness. But I could feel something rise and fall behind me. I looked down, seeing a skinny arm around me. I abruptly turned around to see the girl, asleep, on the edge of the futon. In the process, I accidentally brushed my hand against a…private area, which is why I think she woke up.

"AAAAHHH!" I yelled as I pushed myself out of the bed, and found myself on my back, panting. She looked at me sleepily and confused and got on all fours to look at me, kicking off the covers as she did.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing!" I panted.

"I was just sleeping next to you." She replied sweetly. I accidentally caught a good chunk of cleavage in the process.

"Ah-Ah-Ah…go…go over there! On your futon!" I hastily shouted, pointing towards her bed.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Ah-Ah, I'm sleeping out here!" I yelled, quickly running towards the door, grabbing a blanket in the process, flung myself out, and shut the door the second I was out.

I quietly lied myself down on the hard floor in the darkness and slowly fell asleep. I then regretted and thought about what all healthy boys my age think about every eight seconds, getting laid.

---

I awoke to the feeling of a foot crashing into my abdomen, I spat out all the air in my lungs and I lay tangled in the confusing mesh of blanket and flesh.

"Wake up!" The pissed-off sound of Miri rang through my ears.

"Ugh…" I groaned, clumsily sitting up.

"What…it's Saturday Miri-san…you don't have to wake me up." I said, groggy.

"Humph, as your oldest childhood friend I take responsibility to not ruin your sleep cycle! And why are you sleeping out of your room!" She huffed, obviously mad.

I quickly shot up and spread my arms against the door. "N-Nothing! It was just getting stuffy in there!" I tried to excuse myself out of the conversation.

"Yeah, right! I bet you picked up some more of those perverted magazines, didn't you! I cant believe that I-" Miri was interrupted to the door behind my opening. I looked back, paralyzed with fear as Aimi stood there innocently in the short tank-top and shorts. Her mouth slightly opened and her hands still on the door.

"Oh…hello." Aimi quickly smiled broadly. It was a smile that would have melted my heart, only due to the fact of the numbing fear that was all over my body. Without even looking at Miri, I could tell she was clutching her hands into fists and her eye twitching madly.

"KKKYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEEE-SSSSAAAAANNN!" She screamed with blood lust as she lunged herself at me.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted as I jumped to the side as she grabbed air.

"AAAAGGHHH!" She screeched as she ran after me as I sprinted off.

"YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT YOU'RE PARENTS AREN'T HOME RIGHT NOW, KYLE-SAN!" Miri screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded as I continued running throughout the apartment complex, but do to her always coming into my house, she knew the geography just as well as I did.

"THAT WONT WORK ON ME!" Miri yelled once again as she lunged and grabbed my legs. I toppled over and fell sprawled on the floor. She quickly climbed on top of me and was trying to claw at my face with her razor sharp nails.

"I said I'm sorry! Let me explain!" I yelled as I desperately tried to block her hands from ripping out my eyes.

"Never!" She yelled. I flipped her off me and stumbled to my feet as I dashed towards the door. Aimi was already inside so I instantly shut the door the minute I was inside my room and locked it with the dead bolt and regular lock.

I stood panting as Aimi stared at me with a cute confused face. "Who's that, Kyle-chan?" She asked innocently.

"Uh…" Before I could answer, the vicious pounding on the door from the other side interrupted us.

"…. that would be Miri-san…" I finished as the ruthless punches landed on my door.

"She doesn't seem very nice to you." Aimi said, her eyes slightly narrowing.

"…Well she's only like this sometimes." I tried to laugh.

"ONLY WHEN YOU DO IDIOT THINGS LIKE THIS, KYLE-SAN!" Miri's muffled voice echoed through the other side of the door.

"LET ME IN!" She continued.

"Only if you promise not to tear out my lungs!" I replied, pressing my back against the door, Aimi aimlessly doing the same.

"Oh! I wont go after your lungs! I'll tear out the thing that you were using with that slut in your room!" Miri shouted. I rolled my hands into fists and quickly opened the door.

"You listen here, Miri! Aimi is not a slut! She's a beautiful person who just doesn't have a home right now! And I'm twelve for god's sake! I wouldn't do that to her!" I screamed, as Aimi was still confusingly pressing against the door.

"Now, Please! Let-me-explain what happened!" I yelled. But before I could my parents walked in, with bags in their hands.

"Kyle-kun! We're ho-" My mother announced, but say Aimi still pushing against the door, in my clothes, and glared at me.

"You have a-lot! Of explaining to do!" My mother said sternly, my father nodding in agreement.

"That's what I've been TRYING to do!" I rebutled.

---

I stood panting in the middle of the living room, a ruler slapped against a large piece of construction paper that had several dozen scribbles and words as I tried to desperately to explain what was going on. They all looked at me as though I lost it.

"C'mon! I've been trying to tell you what happened for the past fort five minutes!" I whined, completely frustrated with their lack of logic and the inability to piece what happened together. My father raised his hand; I just glared and narrowed my eyes at him. He continued waving his hand in the air, "What is it!" I shouted at him.

"So…you left your bike there?" He asked, hand still waving madly in the air.

"…. Yes." I sighed, slapping my face in frustration.

"All you need to know is that she's homeless right now and she needs a place to stay." I tried to say calmly. Aimi sat on her knees with her legs between them.

"And she needs some new clothes." Miri muttered.

"We have to get you out of those perverted clothes, he probably cleans up after he finishes his business." She smirked.

"What business?" Aimi asked quizzically.

"Agh, do we need to explain everything to you?" Miri groaned.

"You see Aimi, when a boy has an urge, he finds some pictures on the computer, takes off h-" Miri said, about to explain it in full detail.

"MIRI! DON'T TELL HER THAT!" I screamed.

"What? She wanted to know." Miri said, putting her hand on her chest and trying to sound noble. I huffed and sat down on the chair.

"Does Miri-san clean up her business with her clothes as well?" Aimi asked me.

I smirked and glared at Miri whose face was in pure anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, Aimi-chan, she does her 'business' while looking at my school picture probably." I smiled; Miri was about ready to kill.

"Oh." Aimi finished, satisfied.

"CAN WE GET OFF THE SUBJECT!" Miri shouted, making everyone groan at how annoying she was.

"Alright, god, there's nothing else to talk about." I murmured, standing up and walking down the hallway.

"Kyle-san! Where are you going?" Miri yelled.

"Ugh, to my room." I groaned back at her. Aimi started to get up to follow me, but was held back by Miri.

"I guess you wont mind if I let Aimi stayed at my place instead of yours!" Miri shouted at me just as I placed my hand on the doorknob. I twitched and looked at her.

"Don't worry Aimi, I wont let you stay with this pervert any longer." Miri said, hugging her. Aimi had one eyebrow up and the other down, once again confused.

"Why does Aimi-chan get to stay with you!" I said, walking back into the room. My parents promptly went to their own business.

"Well, for one, your place is a mess! And two, it's wrong for a girl to sleep in a guys room! Especially a guy who might want to rape a innocent child." Miri said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh, right, of course." I huffed turning my head to the side.

"But didn't you always used to sneak into my house just so you could sleep next to me?" I asked, recalling the several times she did when I was younger. Miri gritted her teeth in anger.

"Don't bring that up! I was scared!" She replied angrily.

"Yeah…and you were rocking your hips against me, why?" I asked, laughing.

"Shut-up! Aimi is staying with me!" Miri argued, grabbing one of Aimi's arms.

"Aright! Fine! Jesus, if it will get you to shut up." My voice slowly quieted down.

"Fine!"

"Okay."

"Fine!"

"I said okay!"

"Fine!" Miri finally yelled out in triumph, standing up suddenly, bringing Aimi up with her.

"I want to stay with Kyle-chan…" Aimi mumbled.

"Oh-my-god! Did you make her give you pet-names, Kyle-san!" Miri screamed at me. I narrowed my eyes; I was getting pretty sick of her accusing me as some sick pedophile on a girl who was my own age.

"No, she started calling me that on my own, isn't that right, Aimi-chan." I replied evenly, looking at Aimi who nodded in agreement.

"Well! It's not right! A girl sleeping in a guy's room! She's staying with me!" Miri finally said, storming out of the complex, dragging Aimi by the arm.

When Miri finally slammed the door, I sighed in relief that it was finally over.

"Kyle-kun." My mother said evenly, suddenly coming up behind me. I shivered, as I knew this would be bad.

"I think it's time we talked about, the birds and the bees."

"OH GOD NO MOM! I ALREADY KNOW ALL THAT!"

"You see, when a man and a women loves each-other very much…"

"AH! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU!" I shouted, covering my ears with my hands I sprinted to my room.

---

**3rd Person Perspective**

"Sheesh Aimi-san. Why do you want to stay with a pervert like him." Miri asked her angrily as she pulled her up the stairs.

"He's not a pervert." Aimi mumbled.

"Yeah, right! Look at the clothes he gave you! Just some skimpy clothes just so he could get a good look at your cleavage! That freak!" Miri said angrily as she fumbled to get the keys in the doorknob.

"He didn't do that, I was wet and he gave me a place to sleep and dry clothes. Plus, you should know, that Kyle is fun to hug." Aimi replied happily. Miri hid her blush by not looking at her as she finally unlocked the door.

"Well…sure…" She replied quietly.

---

"I-IS IT TRUE THAT KYLE HAS COMMITED A SEX CRIME!"

"IS IT TRUE THAT HE BROUGHT HOME A PROSTITUTE!"

"Does Kyle have a secret wife and needs us to pay child support?"

All my friends freaked out when they came to my house after hearing the news from Miri on the phone.

"God! What has Miri been telling you guys?" I slapped my forehead.

"She was telling us you were doing all these sick and twisted things to this innocent girl! Is it true?" My friend Yuij asked impatiently.

"No, damnit!" I shouted pushing him away from his dangerously close distance to me.

"Miri is just jealous, or something." I continued, crossing my arms.

"Kyle-sama, is what Miri saying true?" Two girls who were obviously obsessed with me barged into my room, tears in their eyes.

"I always thought you were a nice guy, but what Miri-san was saying was just so, so, oh god!" Ritsuko broke down and started crying on Riku's shoulder.

"I didn't do ANYTHING that Miri said!" I yelled in frustration.

"So, everything she said was a lie?" Yuij asked, disappointed.

"Yes!" I slammed my hands on the table in front of me.

"Oh…damnit…I was hoping you would video tape it…" He sighed. My eye twitched.

---

"Miri! What have you been telling everyone!" I asked, shocked. She huffed, crossed her arms, and turned her head away from her as I stood inside her room.

"Aimi-chan, c'mon you'll stay with me." I panted, trying to stay calm in front of Aimi. She smiled and started to stand up but was pulled down by Miri.

"Miri! What are you doing? She wants to stay with me." I said glaring at Miri.

"No! She's staying with me!"

"You just don't like seeing me with someone else, huh?" I asked, waiting for my chance to get Aimi. Miri looked hurt, "What?" She whispered.

"Aimi! Let's go!" I yelled quickly, grabbing Aimi's hand and running out the door.

"AAHH! KYYLLLEE-SSAAANN!" I could hear Miri's voice echo behind me. We flew down the stairs and into my apartment complex and quickly locked the door.

I stood there, gasping for air as I could hear Miri banging on the door, Aimi's fingers intertwined with mine. I looked behind me, and suddenly, everyone was staring at me. Yuij and my other friend Shinji noses started to bleed as they started analyzing Aimi. Ritsuko and Riku stood with their eyes twitching as they looked at both of us.

"Kyle, you said that you were a virgin!" Shinji shouted.

"Wha!"

---

Wow, two days of hard work and definitely my longest fan-fiction ever. All of Kyle's friends have the name of people that are in either DNAngel or Evangelion, although, Ritsuko is in both.

Remember, this story will be immediately deleted when the "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World" is created, and, this is almost exactly like it. Look up the series on youtube and you'll see what I mean.

**Edit**: Apparently some people are angry that this is in the DNAngel section. Didn't you read, oh, the first sentence? Why I explained it was here? So Shauku or whatever the hell your name is, pay more attention next time and read more thoroughly, also, when you write a review. Please have the simple knowledge to write out the words instead of "ru" and "ur", and yelling at me and calling me stupid for stuff I already explained just gets me angry.

R&R

DEFINITIONS IN THIS CHAPTER 

Daisuki I really like you, or more simply, I love you

Aimi Aimi, in Japanese, stands for Love/Beautiful


End file.
